Without the Games
by HoppsHungerfan
Summary: With so many of my tributes in the Hunger Games, they'll be bound not to make it home, but what would home be for them? For simple purposes, this is a tale of my tributes if they weren't in the games, and how I've seen them
1. Intro

13 Districts under a shimmering Jewel. That's Panem.

It was always the goal for Panem to live in harmony. Yet it failed with the creation of the Hunger Games. The result of years of turmoil, the result of millions of lives lost, the result of lives entirely changed, before the Hunger Games Ended, Panem was a wreck.

But what if Harmony could exist? What if the Hunger Games never happened? How would teenagers manage to live their lives? This is a look into the what might have been.

* * *

 **So this is my version of the life of the tributes I've submitted for Hunger Games SYOT's. Hopefully, you'll be fine without the blood, and just see what my tributes would have been like without the Games**

 **Hopping out  
Hopps**


	2. Ryder Venison

**Name: Ryder Venison**

 **District: 10**

 **Occupation: Rancher**

Like most days in District 10, the sun beats down with a harsh glare onto the sun kissed citizens that endlessly toil with their closest coworkers. The animals, a rowdy bunch, meander in the fields under the mindful eyes of the watchers and move about their day. The watchers, workers to the Venison family, wait in the shade of covered buildings that dot the landscape of the Venison ranch as they recline against their horses.

Colton Suarez, 16 years old but a proficient worker, feeds his horse from his burlap sack of grains before taking a bite out of his meal. His startling hazel eyes wander the horizon as he absentmindedly chews on his snack of bread and jam. He's looking for the owner's son, Ryder Venison, their date ought to be some time soon, and Colton has never been a patient man.

Hearing a gallop behind him, he turns, finding his boyfriend on his favorite horse-Espiritu, and he has the whip in his hands. With a begrudgingly placed smile, Colton walks to Ryder, holding his hand as they move onto their blanket. "Lovely day to see you, isn't it?" Ryder asks. His dirty blond hair rests messily on his head and his reassuring eyes are wide as usual. "Any reason for the date?"

Despite the fact that they looked to be of the same muscle mass and that Colton stood a good four inches taller than his boyfriend, Ryder always had those eyes of toughness with sincerity that caused him to speak in a slower and controlled tone. "Let's-let's eat first, I'd like to hear about your day today," Colton stammered. Nervously he gestured for Ryder to sit on their simple quilt, earning a quick peck on the cheek that still made Colton go weak after three months of dating, though today he was weak for another reason.

Sensing something in Colton's head, Ryder took his hand as he poured him a smidgen of apple juice into their cup. "Colt," Ryder started. "I don't blame you at all for wanting to break up with me."

Stunned, Colton jumped back a couple of inches before recollecting himself. "I-I didn't think that you'd figure that out that easily, but, how did you know?"

"To be honest, your body language, you seem even more nervous than usual today," Ryder explained curtly. "I didn't think we'd work out for this long though. I'm glad you decided to break it to me gently."

Hand still locked in his now ex boyfriend, Colton managed to speak. "It's just that, I find it odd how you can find each other's feelings so quickly, and how you are so analytical and cold when unneeded. I'm sorry, but I don't think we can work out."

"I just hope we can still be friends afterwards. Can't we?"

"If that's fine with you then, I'd like that," Colton timidly said, a smile appearing on his face. "No more kisses though."

"Darn shame, you were the best kisser out of all my exes. Not that I had many, you were just my third, but you'll make a guy or girl very happy some day."

"Actually, with you, I think I'm more inclined to guys, totally actually. THanks for helping me find that out."

"What arae friends for? Now, let's eat, as friends today."

"Yeah, friends," Colton said, relaxed.

* * *

 ** _Ryder Venison was the District 10 Male of Hunger Games 72, Dawn of Light, written by Reader Castellan._  
**

 **For those curious, this is going to be a sporadically updated fanfiction, done whenever one of my tributes leaves the arena, dead or alive.**

 **We will see Ryder again, but not for a while.**

 **Hopping out**

 **Hopps**


End file.
